


Universe Is Mine

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [13]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adorkable Wanda Maximoff, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wanda Maximoff, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, G!P Natasha Romanov, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Natasha Romanov Feels, Neck Kissing, Nervous Wanda, Nipple Licking, Office Sex, Omega Wanda Maximoff, Oral Sex, Protective Natasha Romanov, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex & Ice Cream, Sex and Chocolate, Sweet Natasha, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Natasha Romanov, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wanda Is A Wild She-wolf, Wanda Maximoff Feels, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda loves chocolate, and Natasha loves to see Wanda be happy, face riding, wandanat-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: Wanda lives her fucking existential dilemma, being a virgin omega in the modern world.And Natasha vows to be Wanda's guide, leading her lovely girlfriend to discover the new world of passion and love.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 34
Kudos: 169





	1. Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wumingxiaopengyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/gifts).



> Another request!
> 
> This box of sweet chocolates is for you  
> wumingxiaopengyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha loves you. Anyone with eyes can see it. For Natasha you are her special girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see there are four chapters ahead.
> 
> You will see an adorkable omega!Wanda Maximoff and a sweet and really protective alpha!Natasha Romanov
> 
> This is an ABO fic. I hope you really like it.
> 
> On next couple of days I'll upload next chapters

All eyes are focused on the show in the middle. An unfortunate show starring by Darcy and Wanda. Daisy and Jemma try to calm things down and not attract the attention of supervisors or someone important like high-ranking executive.

Its not a secret that Darcy is not exactly Wanda's friend. Tensions grew until for one reason or another, Inevitably, Wanda and Darcy always face difficulties with hurtful words. 

  
  
This is one of those times. 

  
  
The girls were having lunch in the company restaurant. Enjoying the delicious lunch and chatting about boys or girls. The talk was diverted to their respective partners and inevitably the friendly talk turned about their sexual encounters. 

Around the table. The girls calmly flaunted their sex lives except Wanda. The brunette did her best to keep the margin of the awkward talk, while Jemma, Darcy and Daisy continued to exchange experiences from their sex lives. 

Unfortunately it was her turn to answer Daisy and Jemma’s questions. 

A little flushed. Wanda preferred to avoid the embarrassing questions or change the topic. Unfortunately again. Darcy (the loud talker) Lewis pressed and pressed the sexual questions, almost harassing Wanda to answer the daring questions. 

  
  
That’s until ...

"Oh, no! Don’t tell me?" Darcy sounded amused. "Are you … still a virgin?" 

“Darcy!” Daisy scolded her and tried to shut her up. 

"Are you kidding, Dear?” Darcy continued cruelly mocking Wanda. “You are dating the company's most desirable Alpha and you haven't fucked with Natasha Fucking Romanov. Oh, god. It's so funny.” 

"Shut up!" Wanda was furious, this is a conversation she would not like to have in this public space with hundreds of eyes and ears around her.

_Her private life is that._

_PRIVATE._

_And Wanda would like to keep it that way._

  
  
"Let me guess. You are so frigid Maximoff. What can't you make that sexy alpha fuck you? Darcy assumed smug, a little venom dripping from her voice. "I don't want to be a bitch. But maybe Natasha will find that kind of love in the arms of another Omega." 

  
"Darcy, stop it!" Feeling uncomfortable, Jemma complained indignantly at the girl's words. "Stop now. You are acting like a bitch." 

  
"Come on, girls. I'm just saying the obvious thing here. Hey, Wanda … what if Natasha already has someone to warm her bed? You are pitiful like Omega, dear.” Darcy laughed. "Personally, I don't blame Natasha. After all, Alphas are more desire and instinct than reason and feelings. They have wild desires and omegas like us are there to satisfy those desires. I don't mind being that Omega for Natasha.” 

At that moment, everyone in the room continued to laugh and gossip, everyone taunting Wanda. 

“Shut up, Lewis! You don't know what you're talking about!” Wanda hid the pain caused by Darcy's words. Not willing let Darcy see her hurt by those poisonous words. Jealousy hurts more at this moment, despite the embarrassing circumstances, Wanda remains calm.

"Ladies!" Omega Mayor's voice broke the tense atmosphere, leaving the restaurant in complete silence. "I remind you ladies! You are on the premises of Stark Industries and not in a dirty pub. Show some respect to this workplace!” Pepper Potts the Stark Industries CEO, growled at the assembled girls group, looking the small crowd gathered around. "And all of you. Take care of your problems ladies and gentlemen. Stark Industries does not pay you to watch a regrettable shows." 

“Darcy!” Pepper looked with an expression of disgust at the young woman. 

“Yes, Miss Potts?” 

"Everything is ready for my business trip to Paris next week.”

"No, Miss Potts." Darcy blanched when heard her boss ask. "Not yet."

"So, what you waiting? Your lunch hour ended fifteen minutes ago.” 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Potts. I didn’t notice the clock. ” Darcy stuttered, her bad bitch facade slumping. 

"Of course not.” The oldest Omega said charmingly." You're too busy making fun of your colleagues to notice the clock. " 

"I, I ... I’ll fix it, Miss Potts." Darcy stuttered awkwardly, embarrassed running away from the scene. 

“And you.” Pepper missed Wanda. "Come with me. To my office, Wanda.” Without second look, the CEO turned and walked away towards the elevators. 

“Yes, Miss Potts.” Defeated and feeling guilty for unfortunate behavior. Wanda lowered the face and followed her boss. 

* * *

  
  
  
_(Natasha already has someone to warm her bed.)_

_(I personally don't blame Natasha. After all, Alphas are more desire and instinct than reason and feelings.)_

"Well, now will you tell me what happened down there?" Pepper asked with arms crossed over her chest. The frown on the face is a clear sign of her displeasure. 

“Yeah. I … um .. I'm so sorry. Miss Potts. ” Wanda felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her boss. 

  
  
“I didn’t ask for apologies, Wanda. ” Pepper gave the young girl a friendly smile, before going to sit on the couch. "I asked you what happened? Why do I find my personal assistant screaming with my head of public relations?” Pepper continued speaking. "For a moment, thought I was back in high school watching you and Lewis fight like a mad teenagers." 

Looking guilty, Wanda gave a small sigh before answering. "I don't know what happened to me. Darcy always knows how to press my buttons.” 

  
  
"Come dear. Sit here with me." Pepper smiled kindly and patted the seat next to her. “I Listen a bit of the discussion between you and Darcy. Does this have to do with Natasha? ” 

"Nope." Wanda shook her head and sat next to her boss. "It's just ... Darcy doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." 

"I know, but the girl is really efficient in her work." Pepper nodded and squeezed Wanda’s hand "What Darcy said is not true." 

“I know that, too. ” replied Wanda with a sad smile. 

“Then, why do you look so sad. ” Pepper asked with a soft smile. "You know you can talk to me, my child." 

“I know, Auntie." Tears threaten fall from her eyes. Wanda quickly cleans them with the back of her hand. 

"Then, tell me why are you cry, Wanda." Pepper looked closely at the young woman. 

  
  
"I’m just thinking. What if Darcy is right and Natasha finds someone else." Wanda felt her lower lip tremble, the contained tears burning her eyes. “Sooner or later Nat will want to have sex and I don't know if I can do it. I ... I don't know if I'm ready. Nat deserves something better than me. Miss Potts. ” 

"Shhh. Don't say that, Wanda. ” The older woman hugged her tightly. "Darcy wants to hurt you and you know it, my child." 

"I know, I know." Wanda replied, crying thinking about a future where Natasha leaves her for another Omega. "But it's true. Alphas are more desire and instinct than reason and feelings. ” 

"We both know that is not true, Wanda." Pepper said as she hugged Wanda and stroked her hair maternally. "Natasha loves you. Anyone with eyes can see it. For Natasha you are her special girl. 

  
"Yes, I know and I love her too." Moving away from the protective hug. Wanda replied with noticeable weariness in her voice. God she is a mess. Crying here in the arms of her boss and adoptive aunt. "But I can't help but think. I am a pathetic girl of twenty-four and still a virgin. Regrettable, right? … Maybe Natasha is just waiting for the right time to leave me. Maria from I&D is better than me. Maybe Uncle Tony’s star lawyer Carol is the right girl for Natasha. Even Darcy, she has stalking Natasha for years. ” 

  
  
"First. If you believe that about Nat. Then I can say you don't know your girlfriend completely. Natasha really loves you, Wanda. ” Pepper cupped the young woman's face in her hands, wiping away the remaining tears with her thumbs. “And second. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, it's not even weird, Wanda. Sex is fantastic, fun and incredible. And sharing the moment with that special person is a thousand times better. Many girls want to live their first sexual experience with the love of their lives. You’re If not alone here. If your decision is wait the right time, I bet Natasha will support your decision. ” 

Wanda remained silent, cheeks flushing when she heard the older woman's words. This is definitely not a chat she wants to have with Aunt Pepper. But it is a much-needed talk. Her aunt is not going to judge or make her feel guilty. "What am I supposed to do now, Aunt Pepper?" 

  
  
"I have two tips for you, my child." Pepper laughed at the embarrassed face of her niece. "Don't listen to the poisonous words of any envious girl and talk to Natasha about this, ask her what she thinks about this.” 

‘You're sure, Auntie Pepper. ” In a weak voice. Wanda asked unsurely. 

  
  
“Of course, my sunshine girl." Pepper kissed her forehead.

  
"Thank you Auntie." Wanda hugged Pepper one last time. 

"Ok, we leave Aunt Pepper behind and now I'm your boss." Pepper got up and walked to her desk. “I need to know the progress of the preparations for María Stark Foundation event, oh and before I forget. I need you to write Tony's speech for the big night. You can take care of that, Miss Maximoff. ” 

Feeling calmer and more secure. Wanda regained her posture. 

  
Straight and Perfect. 

"Of course, Miss Potts." Wanda smiled brightly at her aunt. God, she admires this woman. Her aunt Pepper is her hero. With a slight nod, she left the office, ready to continue her work.  
  


* * *

  
  
Another day of hard work comes to an end. 

Her back and neck ache after sitting for five hours making preparations for the great annual Maria Stark Foundation party.   
She’s the last to go home, the office floor is empty. 

Waiting for the elevator, Wanda moves her neck to ease sore muscles while checking messages on the phone. Some are messages from Pietro, others from Bucky, Sam or Daisy. 

  
Disappointment sets in her stomach. There are no messages from Natasha. 

  
"How is the most beautiful woman in the world?" 

  
Halfway through answering a message.  
A familiar hoarse voice in her ear along with strong arms around her waist. Interrupts Wanda. 

  
The day doesn't seem so bad now. No, when Natasha's lips kiss her neck and jaw, while her alpha's strong hands caress her stomach.

She's here. Natasha my Alpha is here. 

"I don't know. How was your day?" Wanda responds with a playful voice, the warm presence of Natasha pressing her back is heaven. 

  
With you in my arms. My day is perfect now, Babygirl. "Natasha growls in a low, delicious voice." And you babe. How is your night going?"

“With you here, I feel happier, Nat. "

_I feel calmer, more secure with your arms around me._

  
The elevator sounded and the doors opened. The lovely couple entered, while Natasha took Wanda in her arms, kissing her sweetly. 

Wanda's infatuated heart beat like crazy with every movement of the alpha's lips.


	2. I wish I could make you understand how wonderful you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are not alone Wanda."
> 
> “I know, Nat. ” 
> 
> “Do you trust me." 
> 
> “Always, Nat. ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter finally arrived.  
> it is more extensive than the first, I know. But I really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> this chapter is full of love.
> 
> my friend wumingxiaopengyou I promise you wild smut but that's happens in next chapter. I'm working really fast to show you what happens next.
> 
> for now enjoy this sweeter and more adorable wandanat.

Pressing the elevator button, the doors closed, all the frustration of the day melted away when Natasha Romanoff was behind Wanda with the head on the shoulder of her Omega.  
Wanda felt her heart beat faster as the alpha smelled the gland hidden in her neck, then gently kissed the area. Her knees trembled when felt strong hands massaging her waist and ribs.

This is not the first time that Wanda has reacted to the Alpha's touch. 

  
My God, no.

  
So why sex's irrational fear. 

  
The true, Wanda is not really afraid of sex.   
When Natasha kisses her is a amazing and beautiful sensation. Wanda feels her panties wet every time Natasha holds Wanda in her arms kisses the omega in the most loving way possible. 

Her heart races with happiness when Wanda listens to her alpha's voice whispering the most beautiful phrases of love in the hear. 

Wanda loves her powerful and protective Alpha. Natasha never broke a promise, she always stopped the long nights of work and left everything to see Wanda. There were days when Wanda didn't see Natasha because she really was busy traveling around the world, but she never stopped calling Wanda on time every day. Natasha made sure her Omega ate and slept enough. Wanda always slept in a warm bed when Natasha slipped under the covers, she always kissed or hugged Wanda’s forehead before fall asleep. 

She loves Natasha with all her heart. Wanda would do anything to make her Alpha happy. 

Well, anything except ... sex. 

Wanda's real problem is the consequences of sex. 

Wanda and her brother were orphaned from the age of three. After a tragic accident where their parents died, the twins lived in an home to orphans at south of Seattle. And that's where they grew up to nine years old. During her stay, Wanda met a woman _, (an omega)_. Sister Clarity Williams part of Congregation of the Sacred Heart. 

  
The woman to put it mildly was a complete bitch a heartless evil witch. 

  
That fucking woman is the blame for Wanda's insecurities. 

Sister Clarity always taught Wanda not to show her body and feel ashamed of her Omega instincts. Wanda being a child was a dirty sinner in the eyes of that witch. 

  
_(An alpha will only use you to satisfy the wolf inside. After feeding the wolf, you will no longer have any value for that alpha, brat)._

The penance lasted six long years, until her Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony came to the rescue and adopted the twins. 

Their lives have dramatically improved since then. 

Wanda strived to be the best in every aspect of her life. She graduated with honors from University and soon joined the Stark Industries team. In record time, Wanda’s incredible talents quickly brought her to the top positions. She fights every day to become next CEO in the future. 

Auntie Pepper and Uncle Tony take pride in their girl and describe her as an exceptional and intelligent young woman with a brighter future. 

The circle of her incredible life was completed when a majestic Alpha came into Wanda’s life.  
Wanda remembers that time very well. 

  
An Alpha woman arrived in the meeting room. She was perfect in every way, hair red like fire and skin white like snow. That perfect face with a smug smile on it. 

  
That day Wanda found out for herself, the legend of love at first sight is real. 

"Oh, dear. Natasha ..." Pepper smiled kindly, greeting the red-haired woman. "Wanda, come here. It is my pleasure to introduce you. Miss Natasha Romanov, RedRoom CEO and our most important business partner." 

Afterward, a slightly awkward introduction for Wanda _(drooling and stuttering every time she looked the alpha)_ and funny for Natasha. 

Both Alpha and Omega became friends, best friends. 

Naturally, over time. Natasha asked Wanda to be her girlfriend. 

  
The beautiful relationship has lasted four long years. 

Wanda deeply loves Natasha. But that witch Williams's words don't let Wanda take the next step. 

That was the great frustration in her troubled life. 

And Darcy's words are just salt in the wound.

* * *

“It's 11:30 pm on the clock. "Natasha massaged the taut muscles with the hand." I don't like it when you punish yourself like that, babe." 

"It's just another normal day at work, Nat. The good news, it's Friday." Wanda closed her eyes focused on the touch of her alpha. Her muscles relaxed under Natasha’s magical kisses. The caresses calmed the pain of her body. 

  
"You are a mass of tense muscles, Wanda." Natasha pressed Wanda closer to her body, kissing now the cheek sweetly. "I can feel you radiating tiredness, babe." 

A few years ago, when Miss Romanov started working with SI. Wanda didn’t trust her at first. God, the woman was an alpha goddess sent from heaven, but nope. Wanda considers herself a good girl but not naive. 

Naturally, Wanda turned away from the alpha and spoke strictly as necessary when work inevitably brought them together.  
Wanda definitely didn’t trust her. _(Alphas only use Omegas like you do. They fuck you and throw you away like trash.)_

But she was curious about the mysterious Alpha. Natasha is an enigma for Wanda. 

Thank God. Wanda was wrong about the redhead Alpha. 

Time passed and Natasha gained her confidence with hard work. The alpha was brilliant in her work. A young alpha owner of an artificial technology emporium. 

Working alongside the Alpha. Wanda recalls that her stress levels decreased, migraines almost disappeared, her life was a little easier thanks to Nat. Her anxiety levels decreased dramatically as well. 

She discovered the truth. Alphas weren't as scary for Wanda. 

Wanda enjoyed Nat's company, her conversations in the car or in the office were really pleasant. The Alpha knew all of Wanda's favorite topics of conversation. Art, music, books, food, and places. It was great to have a friend more than Daisy, Jemma or Bucky around. 

When some alpha or beta try to hurt Wanda. Natasha always protected her, making those assholes who dared to touch her suffer. 

Between meetings, the two women would have flirted with each other. A week after her 22nd birthday during a celebration party. Natasha kissed her passionately, but terrified Wanda stepped back. Wanda tried to run but Natasha stopped her, apologizing for her regrettable behavior. 

_(Come on, little brat. Open your legs wide and lose your value as a woman. That Alpha is only using you)_

At the end of the night. Between memories of those lips and as smell of the alpha, they unlocked something inside Wanda. Searing heat flowed in her veins, her clinking pussy begging to be touched. 

  
The alpha's hungry kiss put Wanda in a heat state. That night Wanda ended up in her bed sliding the fingers inside her pussy, fucking herself with them, moaning Alphas name and finally shuddering at the memory of Natasha's lips on hers. 

  
Wanda Repeat that kiss over and over again.  
With a simple kiss her hormone levels skyrocketed. Wanda only used her fingers or toys during her heat. The feeling were pleasant, without a doubt. Satiated and trembling in bed, the Omega wondered what it would be like to be intimately with Nat.

* * *

"Come back to me, babe." Natasha whispered in her ear. 

"Sorry, Nat. I'm just thinking about work," Wanda said, leaning into the alpha's embrace, turning her face to smile broadly at Natasha. 

"Oh, thinking about work or that fucking crazy girl Lewis." Natasha asked, looking Wanda straight in the eye. 

"Umm, I guess I'm a bad liar." Wanda giggles, feeling silly for lying to Natasha like that. "So, you know what happened earlier today. Aunt Pepper told you?" 

  
"Yep, I like to know everything." Natasha hugged Wanda more tightly, the characteristic crooked smile on her lips, almost touching the Omega's lips. "I need to know when a bastard annoys my girl. So I can make them suffer. ” 

"You shouldn't do it" Wanda placed a little kiss on the alpha's lips, trying to calm her girlfriend. "Aunt Pepper intervened." 

  
"I know. But I can't help it, baby. ” Natasha in a dark voice. "No one can touch my baby omega."  
"Oh yeah. I am definitely your Omega baby. ” Wanda whispered sensually, in this awkward position, kissing Natasha more passionately, taking the red strands drawing the alpha closer. "Where are you going, Nat?" 

"Well, actually. I'm coming to kidnap you and take you to my apartment." Natasha continued kissing Wanda on the lips, her hands touching the Omega's hips. 

“Are you coming to kidnap me?” Wanda laughs and turns away from her girlfriend, turns with the back against the wall of the elevator. 

"You've been through a terrible day, babe." Smiling fondly, Natasha nodded and crossed her arms over the chest "And I want to make up for my girl with an amazing weekend." 

"Actually, I've had a terrible month." Wanda laughs in response and gets nervous, her mouth goes dry. Her alpha looks more imposing, dressed in tight black jeans, leather jacket and combat boots, deep red hair flowing down her shoulders. "It's been a while since that I took a break, actually I’m going to get some dinner."

"Great, babe." Natasha smiles and pretends to think "Why not, we order something for dinner and watch TV ... What do you say?" 

Wanda bites her lip, avoiding a laugh at the sight of her girlfriend's adorable face. "I don't know, Natasha. You must convince me." 

"Come on, Wanda ... It will be fun." Natasha takes a step closer to her, taking the Omega's cheeks in her hands. "There's a big container of chocolate ice cream brought directly from Paris just for, and also chocolate chip cookies and the best too much chocolate waiting for you." 

"I guess ... I can't say no. Miss Romanoff." Wanda looks at her girlfriend and accepts. Her weakness for chocolate helps her make the decision. 

"Perfect, what do you want for dinner tonight, Wanda?" 

  
"Mmm ... I don't know, surprise me ... Nat.” Wanda shrugs. "What are you dying to taste.”  
Natasha is silent for a moment, thinking about the seemingly innocent question. 

  
What would Wanda say if Natasha tells her what she thinks now? 

  
_(Oh, babe. I want to taste your pussy, eat that sweet peach between your thighs and lick it with my tongue. I've wanted it since the first time I smelled you.)_

_(Easy, wild wolfy.)_ That will not happen, not tonight. It is Wanda's decision and you promised to respect her decision. Natasha scolds herself.

  
“Well, I'm thinking to order Chinese or pizza. ” Her voice comes out as a growl. Natasha clears her throat and continues. "And I know a place where prepare the best cheeseburgers in the town, we could stop there and try a little." 

  
Finally the elevator sounded, opening the doors to the lobby. 

  
"It sounds fantastic, Nat." Wanda took the alpha's hand, leaving the building, walking into the cold night. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

* * *

The loving couple entered the luxurious apartment. 

"Home, Sweet Home." 

"God, Nat. I just want to take off these shoes, they're killing me." Wanda tossed her bag and jacket onto the coach. " And I urgently need a shower. ” 

  
"My home is all yours, babe." Natasha laughed and put the bags of food on the small table in front of the couch. "Relax and take some time for yourself. Your clothes are in the same place as always. ” 

"I love you, Nat."

"Me too, I'll order the drinks." Natasha nodded and picked up her phone and ordered the beers from the corner store. 

Stripping on the road. Wanda leaves with a small smile on her face. 

* * *

  
The light illuminates the space, bathing it with a golden glow, without waiting any longer. Wanda leaves her phone on the bed and goes to the bathroom. 

Hot water falls and fills the room with steam. "Oh jesus. I needed this." Young Omega moans when hot water touches her skin. True to her word, Wanda takes her time cleaning every impurity on her skin. Wanda finished the shower, feeling more human. 

Drying her wet body, Wanda smiles, she can smell herself. The sweet peach scent flows from her neck. God she loves peaches scent and Natasha loves it too. The woman Alpha cannot stop smelling her neck for a second. 

When she got out of the shower, was looking for a black boyshort and Natasha’s hoodie. 

Wanda simply slipped the garments over her body. Before leaving she thought on aunt's words. Maybe it was time to talk with Nat and dispel her doubts. This was the right time and place. 

"Okay, is now or never Wanda. You can do it … you can do it.” 

Wanda walks in a few minutes later and sees the bottles of vodka, beer, and wine on the table. The place is quiet and a minute later, Natasha enters with glasses. Wanda turns to see her girlfriend. 

The room is a mix of delicious smells, her empty stomach growls. "Mmm … smells so delicious." 

"Hey babe. Come on, sit here with me." Natasha chuckles. “Wow, I can hear my Omega is hungry." 

Sitting next to Natasha. Wanda blushes from the loudly noises her empty stomach makes.  
"Here you have, a delicious cheeseburger." Natasha leaves the food on the table and Wanda takes a look and her mouth turns to water, pizza, cheeseburgers with fries, Chinese food and a six-pack of beers. 

Eating peacefully. Wanda relaxes, resting her head on the soft coucy enjoying the beer and hamburger. It's been so long since she did this, enjoying a moment of peace, a moment just for her. Wanda devoured the burger in minutes, the next burger also disappeared. 

"Do you want to talk about it, babe?" Natasha asked softly, eating her pizza. Never losing visual contact with the Omega. "Aunt Pepper told me about restaurant’s accident." 

  
"Umm… Nat, I can't lie to you. Darcy and I fight." drinking the rest of the beer. Wanda answered in a sad voice. 

  
"Again." Natasha scoffed without looking surprised. She set the food aside and held out her arms as a silent signal for Wanda to reach out and hug her. 

  
"Yeah, again. Emmm she… said some words… a very hurtful words. ” Wanda happily accepted her girlfriend's protective hug. She just walked over and hugged the alpha. 

  
"And what did the crazy taser girl say." Natasha hugged the little Omega, letting the brown strands slide through her fingers. 

Wanda remained silent, she didn’t know how to continue. How the fuck Wanda verbalize her concerns. 

“She mocked me for still being a virgin. Ummm… ” 

“That fucking crazy girl. ” Natasha growled menacingly, hugging the trembling Omega in her arms. 

  
"Yep, she is crazy." Wanda laughed, humorless in her voice. "But there's more." 

  
"I hear you my love." 

  
"I don’t know how to say it. She also said… I'm a frigid and apparently I can't make a sexy alpha to fuck me… oh… and she said that maybe you're going to look for that kind of love in the arms of another Omega. ” At this point Wanda is crying her voice is unstable due to the lump in her throat. "She says you have someone else to warm your bed. After all, Alphas like you are all instinct and desire than reason and feelings. And Darcy also said she didn't mind being that Omega for you. ” 

"That fucking bitch." Natasha said, furious, maddened. Her raspy voice is deeper and dark, full with anger. "Someone needs to teach Darcy a lesson. I promise to make her suffer the rest of her miserable life. ” 

"Nat ... can I ask you a question?" 

"Tell me, babe." 

"Please, don’t get mad." 

"I will not do it." 

"Why you are with me? You know, in a relationship? ” Wanda felt smaller than possible, the strong protective hug is what holds her together. 

"What!!! ..." Natasha asked puzzled. Her muscles tensed painfully. 

  
“I am not the most beautiful or the type of Omega who could make your fantasies come true. I am not that Omega to give you puppies in the future. ” Crying, Wanda hyperventilated, uttering her words was awkward. "You're going to want sex and I don't know if I can do that." 

"Don't say that, Wanda." Natasha put her hand on Wanda's shoulder. "You are my Omega, my perfect girl, the love of my fucking life. Only you matter to me in this world. My Omega. You hear me." 

Shaking her head, Wanda nodded slightly. Natasha's words make her feel a thousand times better. One less concern. 

"Now, it's my turn to ask." Natasha whispered and gently kissed Wanda's wet cheeks. 

"Are you afraid of having a sexual relationship? I've noticed your actions before and I can tell, you seem terrified every time we try to take the next step. ” 

  
The red blush stained her face. Wanda was not ready for that question. And now what will you do? What would Aunt Pepper do? Wanda thinks. 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want, Wanda " Seeing hee girlfriend's worried face, Natasha decides not to press the issue. "But you can tell me. I’m here for you." 

“mmm … In the orphanage, where I grew up ..." admits the Omega "A woman lived there. Although to me she was just a evil witch ..." Wanda tried to laugh and break the tense atmosphere. "She was a Catholic woman and Omega. She used to tell me when I was a little girl … the alphas will only use me to satisfy the wolf inside, after feeding I will no longer have any value for you. I’m sure that possibility scared me. That is the reason I can't take the next step in our relationship."

Natasha's face hurts even more than any curse. The alpha is stunned, her facial expression blank. 

  
"Oh, shit!! Please, Nat. " Wanda was alarmed, God she screwed up. "Sorry. .. I'm so sorry… Don't make me out of your house… I’m just leaving. ” The nervous and scared young Omega got up and tried to run. 

“Hey… hey, where are you going … Wanda ”Natasha held her by the waist and forced Wanda to sit down again. "Wait a minute, wait a minute." 

  
“Sorry, Nat. Please, don't hate me. ” the crazy and beautiful Omega kept apologizing over and over. "Don’t hate me. I didn't want hurt you. I didn't mean that you want to get into my pants and leave me… sorry… ” 

"Shhh ... shhh ... Wanda." Natasha stifled her laughter and concentrated on calming the fearful Omega. "Babe, go slow ... go slow." She is not mad at Wanda. In fact, Natasha is amused by the situation, seeing Wanda like a deer in front of the headlights is so funny. Although Wanda’s confession took her by surprise at first, now she can't help but laugh loudly. "Breath deeply." 

“Nat? ” Wanda frowned, her terror turned to annoyance. "This is funny for you." Taking a cushion she began to hit the alpha. “Fucking asshole. I open my heart to you ... and you laugh of me. ” 

"Oww!!! … Owww !!! Wait, Wanda ... ” Natasha still laughing she exclaimed, in a movement took the aggressor weapon away from her girlfriend's hands and kissed passionately. 

“Jackass! ”Wanda fought but gave in to the Alpha’s kiss, soon forgetting her fury. 

"I don't laugh at your words." Natasha whispered, hugging Wanda, holding her close. “You are so adorable when you look embarrassed and scared. That's it." 

  
Wanda was going to answer but ... 

  
"Before you say a word." Natasha put her index finger on the Omega's lips. "That’s not true. I love you so much, Wanda. Every day I pray to be a worthy Alpha for you. I didn’t plan to leave you for a long time. I wish I could make you understand how wonderful you are to me.” 

"I love you too." Wanda felt her heart swell with happiness. Nat's words erased years of worry. 

"Come here, wild girl." Natasha spread her arms again, hugging the Omega. 

The apartment was completely silent, the traffic on the street and the faint sound of the lamp is the only audible sound. Alpha and Omega enjoying each other's company, both embraced sharing the warmth and presence. In this place nothing can touch them. Neither hurtful words, nor envy. Just love flows in the air. 

“What are you thinking about, Nat. ” Wanda asked, playing with Natasha's fingers. 

  
"I think … I have an idea to help you. ”Natasha replied, looking at the ceiling. "Maybe I'm crossing the line here. I don’t know." 

  
"Tell me." Wanda was curious. 

  
"You are not alone Wanda."

  
“I know, Nat. ” 

  
“Do you trust me." 

  
“Always, Nat. ” 

  
“You would let me be your sexual guide. ” 

  
Now, Wanda remain stunned. 

  
“Listen to me first. ” Natasha smiled and spoke reassuringly. "Sex is not bad. Is what gives meaning to this life. And I want you to live the experience. But you, Wanda. You will always choose the right rhythm and moment. You will tell me when to stop and when continue. ”

  
Wanda thought carefully, it's tempting to have the reins. "What if I say NO?" 

“Well, Then I would die by a severe case of blue balls. ” Natasha whispered with feigned sadness. 

"What the f?!!" Wanda screeched indignantly. 

"Hey, take it easy. I'm just kidding." Natasha laughed and immediately reassured her girlfriend. “You can say no and we can pretend never to have this conversation again. But the offer is there. I repeat, you are not alone. ” 

_Sex is fantastic, fun and incredible. And sharing the moment with that special person is a thousand times better. Many girls want to live their first sexual experience with the love of their lives._

  
She wants to experience the moment with the love of her life. Wanda thinks. 

“I… emmm… I would like that, Natasha. I want to live the moment with you.” perked up, seeing the alpha in front of her. "Maybe we can start after dinner." 

"We have a weekend in front, babe." Natasha gently kissed Wanda’s cheek. "But for now. There's a chocolate ice cream in the fridge calling your name.” 

“Goshh, I love you so much , Nat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ...


	3. Just One Sweet Taste To Take Us Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For an amazing night and a perfect weekend" says Wanda and Natasha laughs. "Cheers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I promised you my friend, here you have more than four thousand words of shameless smut just for you. Tell me what you think.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Someone else has noticed the similarities between The Vodka Family (except Yelena) with the drunbroch family from the brave movie.
> 
> ha ha I think you agree with me.

Wanda knew the feeling of love when talking to her Alpha about other things that are not work related. The next hour, Natasha and Wanda talk about nonsense by playing, flirting with each other.

  
They are now halfway through the movie Brave _(Wanda's favorite)_ , where Merida competes to win her own hand. 

  
“I once told you how much you and your parents Alexei and Melina are really similar to Merida, Fergus and Elinor. 

  
"Seriously." Natasha asked, hugging the Omega closer. "Why do you say that, babe." 

  
"Uh, you know. Your mother, elegant and distinguished, Melina, always told you correct your posture and not slouch, oh, and your dad Alexei, always ready to fight, the man is soft and has a weak point for his daughter. ” Wanda replied with a laugh, snuggling closer to the alpha. "And you. Brave, proud and stubborn as hell, just like Princess Merida. ” 

  
"You're crazy, babygirl." Natasha laugh and opens the wine bottle and pours the red liquid into the glasses, giving Wanda a drink. 

"For an amazing night and a perfect weekend" says Wanda and Natasha laughs. "Cheers."

Wanda smiles sweetly and toasts with her glass against Natasha's.

  
  
A bottle of wine later, the fun movie ended. The two women sit comfortably on the couch. Hearing Nat's heartbeat under her ear, Wanda lies in the Alpha's arms. She likes to see Natasha like that, off guard. After all the Alpha is not an open woman with her emotions. Wanda feels lucky to be the only one to see this side of her girlfriend. 

  
"What's going on inside that crazy head?" Natasha asks, opening her eyes, resting the hand on Wanda's bare thigh. 

For the first time in her life, Wanda is willing and is carried away by her emotions.  
Nat?” The Omega whispers and leans forward to place a soft kiss on Natasha's red lips. When Wanda steps back, Natasha takes her by the waist to deepen the kiss.

  
“What do you need?"

  
The possessive grip of the alpha makes the emotions explode in her heart. Wanda thought that she could never live this. Passion and desire come back to life like that night at her birthday party. 

"Natasha ... We ... We could start now?” 

  
“Of course babe. But not here." 

  
There is a particular warmth in the Alpha's husky voice. Wanda trembles with that voice. Natasha gets up and helps Wanda, directing them to the room. Alpha and Omega sharing kisses and biting their lips. "Come on let's go. We will be more comfortable in our bed. ” 

Strong Alpha places Wanda gently and gently on the bed. “Thanks, Nat.” Waiting impatiently, sighs delighted by the careful treatment, placing her head on the pillows. 

  
“There’s something I want to ask before, Wanda. ” Natasha gets rid of her combat boots and sets them aside on the floor, the bed sinking under the weight when Natasha climbs on top of the Omega and kisses her sweetly without stopping the kisses until it is necessary to breathe. 

"Wow ..." is all Wanda says, her head is clouded with desire. What a hot kiss!! 

"We need to talk about how to protect ourselves, baby." Natasha laughs and controls the pad of her finger carefully on Wanda's puffy lips. “You know, of an unplanned pregnancy or sexually transmitted disease.” 

  
“I'm using my suppressors, Nat. That should help. ” 

  
"Oh, that definitely helps." Natasha says nodding, her hands sliding under the hoodie, the hands touching the warm skin of the Omega with careful movements, loving the feel of Wanda's ribs expanding and squeezing with each breath. “Someday I want to have puppies with you babe. Whenever you want. For now, it's just for fun. ” 

"Thank you, Nat." Wanda has her heart racing in the chest. Is difficult to say whether it is because of the touch on her ribs or Natasha's words. The alpha loves her deeply, Natasha has thought in a future for them where both has puppies and build a life together. That makes Wanda immensely happy. 

"What do you want to do tonight, babe." Natasha asks and Wanda gasps when cold hands brush the skin under her tits. Fuck !!! 

"I don't know ... show me what to do first, Nat. I trust you" Wanda responds with emotion because she can see Natasha's bright green eyes are now black. Natasha laughs and kisses the young again capturing her lips. 

"Great, Wanda. I can do that." Natasha says. “Is there something you don't want to do? "  
"I don't want to be tied," says Wanda, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Oh, and also I don't like humiliating words ..." 

  
Wanda personally never liked the idea of being treated like a cheap prostitute. 

  
When she hear porn movies _(which Wanda watch that kind of entertainment just for curiosity.)_ The leading actors speaking with a dirty language was unpleasant to her. On the other hand, sex was exciting for her as always. There is also something else to mention, Wanda never had masochistic tendencies, the idea of being tied up completely naked in a bed is not the type of thing that Wanda likes. She is a soft and tender girl. She wants to be treated like the queen that she is. 

Natasha kissed her forehead "Of course, babygirl. I will never do anything to hurt you." her voice is now soft. "I know what you want, Wanda. I can feel it, you want to live beloved, every minute to be adored as the incredible woman that you are ... Do you know how long I have waited for you?" 

Wanda nodded, slid her hand into the nape of Natasha's neck, pulling her in for a rough, wet kiss. "Tell me, Natasha ... Tell me how long have you waited for me" the young Omega said between kisses. 

"Four years ago, when I saw you at Expo's Stark party.” Natasha whispered. 

"Really?" Wanda respond with a sweet laugh, making herself comfortable by dipping her fingers into Natasha's red strands, massaging the scalp, getting a happy sigh from the Alpha. 

"Yep." Natasha kissed the neck and licked the gland on Omega's neck, inhaling the soft scent of peaches. "I've always imagined burying my face between your thighs, sucking and licking every part of your beautiful pussy and nonstop until my jaw hurts. Happily swallowing the juices from your pussy all night." 

  
"God, Nat!" Wanda moaned, spreading her legs slightly at the mention of oral sex on Natasha's lips. 

  
"I love you, babe." Natasha moved between the Omega's spread legs. 

  
She can never imagined this moment. Not even in her deepest and sweetest dreams. 

  
Now excited by Natasha's words, Wanda enjoys sex when her alpha is delicate and sweet. This is her first time with an Alpha (her Alpha.) In this fucking moment Wanda wants to scream and sing. Her beautiful Natasha is guiding her through a world that Wanda was fearful before. "I love you so much, Nat." 

"Are you ready?" Natasha asks, the alpha protector religiously kissing her neck and blushed cheeks. 

  
"With you, always." Wanda replied. That question makes loves that woman even more. Natasha wants to make sure Wanda is fine with her own decision. 

  
"Take off your hoodie, babe." Natasha got up, freeing Wanda.

God, here comes one more dilemma for Wanda.

_Will Natasha think that her butt was too small or that her chest was flat? Or maybe she is fat?_   
_The questions stunned Wanda’s mind._

  
“Is something wrong, Wanda? ”

  
"What if I'm fat to you." 

  
“Hey, Wanda. Listen to me.” Natasha took Omega's face, looking her in the eye. "Never say that again. For me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Please babygirl. You're perfect to me. Don't do that to yourself. ” 

The words relieved Wanda. More confidently and without a second thought, she pulled the hoodie setting it aside. God now here was Wanda half-naked in front of her alpha's eyes. The blush spread her cheeks at the longing look in those green eyes.

"You are beautiful, Wanda. You leave me breathless." Natasha sighed at the sight of Wanda's bare torso. The big bulge grew between her legs at the charming sight of those big, firm boobs with big pink nipples. Leaning on, Natasha bites Omega's neck gently and with that, more peach scent flows freely. "Look at you, babygirl." The alpha walks away to look at those great big boobs carefully. "Mmmm ... You have such beautiful breasts." Wanda felt her pussy get more wet when she saw Natasha's hungry smile.

Wanda scrapes her nails over Natasha's scalp when the lustful mouth sucks on her sensitive neck. "Mmm ... Natasha!" Wanda moaned while felt Natasha's hand touch and squeeze her tit.  
“It feels good?" 

  
“Yeah, so good, Nat. ”

"We're just getting started, babygirl." Natasha withdraws from the neck and lowers her head, placing kisses on Wanda’s chest, gently biting the collarbones. “God!!! Then … I can't wait, Nat. ” Wanda hums in response enjoying the Alpha’s caresses.

  
"I can’t wait too." Natasha says in a happy voice. "Now, I want to try something with you before continuing." 

  
"And what would be that?" Wanda asks, watching Natasha settle into her legs.  
The alpha hooked her finger on the waist of Wanda’s boyshort. "I need to get this out of the way, don't you think?" Natasha asks in a husky low voice. 

  
"You can help me with that," says Wanda, anxiously lifting her hips, helping Natasha. 

"Of course, babe." Natasha nods and removes the soaked boyshorts, sliding them down Wanda's legs. 

  
Holy shit! Wanda is beautiful, her body is beautiful, perfect and her perfect pale skin so soft. Natasha can see her name written in Russian, tattooed on the ribs of her omega. Natasha’s throat went dry and her cock ached when saw the brown straw of pubic hair in Wanda's sex. 

"Now, I want see you to play with yourself." Natasha growls deliciously, her fingers gently rubbing Wanda’s pink nipples. “Touch yourself like you do when you're in heat, babygirl. Please let me see you." 

Obeying the Alpha's words. Wanda breathes heavily, her breast rebellion falls against Natasha's impatient hand. The Omega can feel her nipples harden under Natasha's fingers. "Mmmm ... Nat." Shamefully, Wanda responds, pressing her tit against Natasha's hand. 

A few moments later, Wanda's hands run down the sides of her own body, gently caressing her ribs and then slide down her soft stomach down her belly. 

"You are doing it great, Wanda." Natasha watches her closely and Wanda blushes deeply. Nervously Wanda caress her inner thighs, a faint moan escapes from her lips when can feel the smoldering heat come out of her cunt. 

"You are so sexy doing that, my love" Natasha hums appreciatively, sucking one sweet pink nipple between her lips. 

"Nat!" Wanda exclaims, her face full of pleasure while touches her open and swollen pussy, feeling the texture of her sensitive flesh under her fingers. 

"Just like that. ” Natasha asked lovingly, gently and gently releasing her chest and moving her fingers to touch Wanda's soft stomach, brushing her wet pubic hair with her fingers. “How do you feel, babe.” 

"It … feels great … !” Breathing in, Wanda choked by the air when Nat's fingers made contact with her clit, soft fingertips applying tight circles around her clit. 

"Oh, fuck !!! Nat!!! ” Wanda sighed deeply while Natasha's mouth sucked on her breast, the tongue licking in circles around the flesh teasing her nipple. The tender caresses cause small gasps of pleasure fall from her lips.

“Can I, baby? ” 

Wanda nodded, longing for Nat's touch on her pussy. "Yes, shit!!! Yes!! … ” 

"I love you, Wanda." Natasha whispered softly. 

"Ugggh ... Nat!!!." Wanda moaned ridiculously while Natasha's fingers teased the tight entrance to her pussy.

"Keep playing with yourself, baby. Don’t stop" 

Nodding, Wanda with unsteady fingers explored her pussy lips, feeling the wetness gathering there. "Feel your body, Wanda." The Omega applied pressure then opened her folds. Biting her lip, Wanda continued to play with herself, spreading her own wetness over the length of her slit. 

A louder moan fell from Wanda's lips when Natasha penetrated her with two fingers, slowly and deeply digging into her pussy. 

"How does it feel?" Kneeling on the bed, Natasha looked directly at Wanda’s face. "It's too much?" 

  
No… I just… feel full. ” Wanda replied, her throat is dry. Heavens, what a strange feeling. The discomfort feels so nice. It is incredible to feel Alpha’s fingers inside her body, is completely different, the feeling is so fucking good, so spectacular. Nothing compared to the feel of her own fingers. "Holy!! … ”The thoughts stopped abruptly as Natasha curled the fingers and slowly started to go in and out of her pussy.  
Shuddering and panting. Wanda writhed on the bed, holding the big pillow under her head like an anchor to the real world. 

  
Natasha left a soft kiss. A familiar heat wave ripped through Wanda's body. Jesus!!! She was getting in heat “Oh, Nat!! … Nat!! ... that really feels good, Nat!!." 

_What!!! ..._ Wanda doesn't recognize her own voice, it's a low, sensual growl that accompanies her words. Her mind began to spin due to sexual arousal, the Omega's emotions threatening to explode out of her chest when Alpha's hot breath tickled her directly at the gland in her neck. The Omega shivers while Natasha added the third finger and finger-fucked her slow and deep. Its inner walls tighten with each finger fuck. Desperately twists her hips, Wanda can smell her own scent to peaches filling her nostrils. 

  
"You are ready for the next step, Wanda." Natasha with a big smile, feels the pussy juice between her fingers flow and it's glorious, she can't wait to devour that sweet peach. 

"Uh huh ..." Wanda smiles softly in response. "Tell me what to do." Her voice comes out of her ragged mouth. 

  
  
"I want to eat you out." Natasha says lustily, tucking the wet fingers into her mouth licking the taste of the Omega. 

  
Spreading legs wider. "Unmnnn … Nat, I feel empty." Wanda feels her empty cunt squeeze painfully, this is such a pleasurable pain that she continues to play with her cunt, spreading her wet pussy lips to give Natasha a great view. 

"I will make you feel a thousand times better babygirl. I promise." Natasha is stunned by the sexy movement of this beautiful Omega exposing the pink and sticky depths of her pussy. "Shit!!! Wanda. You’re killing me ..." The alpha feels like will make a mess inside her pants. 

"oKay ..." Wanda sobs weakly when stops of masturbating herself, although the expression on the Alpha's face is so pleasant. The Omega feels smug. There is no one in the world who can stun Natasha with a single gesture. "But first I want a kiss from you." 

  
“Anything for my girl. ” 

  
Natasha stands up and snuggles between the outstretched thighs. The alpha falls on the Omega, the bodies pressed on the expensive sheets. Grinding their hips together. When Wanda tucks her knee between the woman’s thighs on top, can feel under the jeans the big hard lump. Wanda believes the size is so obscene. Natasha's cock rubs against her thigh with every hip movement, apparently she's not the only one enjoying the night. 

"Mmm ... babygirl." Natasha growls, lowering her hand down the body of the Omega, presses her aching cock against the toned thigh. "You make me feel fucking good."

"Damn God, Nat !!." 

“Just …” Natasha chuckled, rubbing Wanda's swollen clit, then slid two fingers between her swollen folds once more, stroking her thumb over Wanda's nerve knot. Natasha quietly murmured into the Omega's ear. "I want to see you riding my face right now ... I want to see your beautiful boobs jump for me." 

  
"Oh yeah … please!! ..." Wanda moaned and arched her back, clenching her hips trying to push the Alpha's fingers deeper. “Natt please !! … ” 

  
"Stand up for a moment babe. Just come sit on my face." The lustful look in Natasha's eyes while she licks her lips in anticipation, is so hot to Wanda. Pulling her fingers out of the tight pussy. “Jesus, Nat. You’re killing me right now.” 

"Oh, Come on, Wanda." Lying down on the bed, Natasha smiling, encouraged the Omega, "Kneel down on my face and hold the headboard tight." 

With unstable legs like jelly. Nervously Wanda got up and seconds later, she firmly grasped the headboard with both hands and placed her thighs on either side of Natasha's head, until her legs were well positioned and she was stable. "Like that.” 

  
"Just like that. Perfect, babygirl. " Natasha looks at Wanda's sweet pink pussy and feels her heaviest balls tingle. Without resisting the temptation, the alpha breathes deeply inhaling the delicious scents of that pussy. Then her eyes go up and admire the big boobs with red and incredibly erect nipples. For a moment admiring the perfect Omega before… "When you're ready, babe." Natasha slides her hands down of Wanda's back touching the bare skin to cup that nice ass. 

"Okay ..." Wanda nods and digs her nails into the headboard as she arranges her pale thighs on either side of her Alpha's head, carefully dropping her pussy onto Natasha's eager mouth. 

  
"Fuck!!! ..." Inevitably, With the first lick. Wanda closes her eyes with pleasure and groans. The Alpha's tongue licks her slit to count her clit, twisting that tongue around the swollen bud before being sucked between Natasha's lips. 

  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... Natasha !!!" Wanda lets out a long moan, experimentally twisting her hips with every lick Natasha gives her with the tongue. Her hot pussy is melting on Natasha's face. The alpha’s vodka scent encourages Wanda to fuck with energy. 

"Come on, babe Tell me how you feel." Natasha's voice is obstructed by the delicious pussy in her mouth. 

"Fantastic ... fucking fantastic ..." twisting her hips vigorously. Wanda moans sensually, her head falling back with another loud moan of pleasure that fills the room. Sensual noise bounces off the walls. The Omega can feel the heat spread from her pussy to the rest of her body, the blood in her veins boiling. Being on top Wanda love it, now she feels like a dominant woman right now, riding Natasha's tongue in despair. 

"You are so fucking tasty, Wanda." Natasha cheerfully eats, voraciously gulping down the pussy juices. 

Hearing the noisy wet sounds, Wanda opens the eyes and sees the woman underneath between her thighs. "What a delicious sweet peach you have here." There she is with eyes closed, Natasha licking and sucking every part of her pussy with meticulous precision, the reddened cheeks match the color of her hair, the alpha hums and moans happily while her mouth licks each part making more delicious and wet sounds. 

"Yes!! … shit …. Don’t stop!!!" This drives the wolf inside Wanda crazy, lowering her left hand towards Natasha's nape helping to get closer to her swollen and aching pussy. "It's so good!!!" The smell secreted by the alpha helps to increasing the state of insanity. 

"Ride my face, babygirl." Moaning, Natasha responds by stroking Wanda's ass, parting her buttocks with her hands. "Yeah, just like that … use my mouth." 

  
  
"Oh yes, Tashaaaa ... Yes!!!" Wanda is no longer the fearful little lamb. She is now an out-of-control Omega wolf, squeezing one of her breasts with the right hand, pinching the nipple as she grinds her boiling pussy over the Alpha's face. "Ahhhhhh ... Yes !!! ..." Beads of sweat form on every part Wanda’s overheated skin. 

Natasha stuffs the clit and sucks it between her lips, sliding her tongue between the swollen folds and licking this tight pussy, capturing every last drop of pussy juice with her tongue. "Ummmmm ... Babygirl… ”Natasha bites softly the prominent clit and Wanda moans louder" Ohhhhhhhhhh ... Oh my God … Nat you're amazing. " Wanda laughs, drunk with pleasure, moaning more arching her back, pressing her pussy into Natasha's mouth searching more delicious pleasure. 

"Ohh my gosh ... Eat my pussy like that ... Ahhhhh ... Ohhhh ... fuck me with your tongue Nat ..." Wanda never imagined being drunk with pleasure, she can honestly say that she wants to continue experiencing such delicious pleasures in Nat's hands and mouth. 

Natasha smiles against the wet pussy, quickly lifts Wanda's hips, and her thumbs open the pussy lips wide. "You like it when I lick your pretty pussy, babygirl." The alpha says before sticking her tongue in Wanda’s pussy. "I want to hear you ... babe." suck the folds with the mouth and release them with a wet pop. Natasha gasps excitedly when feels some sweet liquid dripping directly into her mouth. 

"Mmmmm ..... Ahhhhh ...... More ... Please ... Tasha ... Ahhhhh" Wanda gasps and sobs, uses both hands on her tits moving them in different directions, pinching her pink nipples really hard. "Mmmmmmmmm ... I really like it ... you can eat my pussy whenever you want ..." 

  
"That’s my beautiful she-wolf." Natasha smiles and lifts Wanda's ass, finally managing to put three fingers inside the dripping pussy. Wanda's shattered moan echoes in her ears. 

  
"Ah Yesssss, Nat ... fuck me Harderrrrr, Ohhhhhhhhhhh ..." The scream is enough to convince Natasha that Wanda is close to reach the orgasm. Her wild girl is about to experience the first orgasm. 

Natasha captures the clit and starts sucking, moving faster her fingers in and out, finger fucking Wanda hard and deep, stimulating her G-spot, with every blow. 

A moment later, the wet sound of Natasha's fingers against her pussy resonates, the feeling of that fingers are pumping at high speed and the pressure of her clitoris is enough. Sweat wets her skin while a red color covers her skin. Wanda gives a great moan as scorching heat expands inside her body, her pussy clenching around Natasha's fingers, a huge stream of fluids come ejected out of her pussy.  
Oh, What the fuck!!! She’s squirting … Really … Wanda can’t believe it. 

  
"NATASHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ..." 

  
Grinding her pussy. Wanda screams Alpha’s name at the top of her lungs, when the great orgasm is released through her body, the back arches painfully, her bones seem to melt from the overwhelming heat. Her shaking pussy lets out more squirting juice. 

Natasha stops her fingers and gently pulls them out of Wanda's cunt. Without wasting time, puts her mouth on Wanda's pussy to drink the juices that flows from that tender convulsed peach, her mouth and chin shine with Wanda's semen. "Ummmmm ... Ummmmm…. ” Natasha hums and fingers her caress ass cheeks drawing Wanda's pussy closer to her face for more sperm, swallowing all the hot juice loudly. 

Wanda moans and sobs senselessly at the consequences of the mind-blowing orgasm. After a few moments when the aftershocks ends, Natasha cleans her sensitive pussy, gently licking at her folds. 

  
“I love you, Wanda." leaving one last kiss on that sweet peach. Natasha lets go of her ass and Wanda laughs tiredly. "Uummm ... that was ..." 

"I'm here babe." Wanda collapses on her alpha with no strength at her extremities, her body trembles uncontrollably after descending from the peak of orgasmic bliss. 

  
Natasha gently takes the Omega in arms and helps Wanda, lie down on her body. 

  
Neither woman moves, Natasha gets up and sees the expression on the other woman's face. "How you feel?" Her face is a sticky fluid mess, her jaw hurts but seeing her baby's happy face is the best gift to her. 

  
Finally, Wanda smiles broadly, breaks the silence, "That was amazing Natasha, I have no words to describe it. I am happy." She laughs and tries to kiss those thick red lips, but her body refuses to reply "I can't move." 

  
Natasha laughs and rolls onto her stomach when she lies on top of Wanda and kisses her. 

The kiss is perfect. Wanda savors herself on Natasha's tongue, runs her tongue cleaning Natasha's mouth and cheeks. The action is dirty and at the same time so sensual. 

"That was my plan, Miss Maximoff. Fuck you until you can't move." The Alpha carefully massages Wanda's bare tights. "I planned to do it for a long time and I did it especially thinking of you. I love you." 

  
Wanda is praised for the confession, the sweet sexual mist drugs her brain while her body radiates heat, but it is not due to the heat. Is the result of making love for the first time. The best thing is that Natasha made her forget everything, Wanda no longer cares about the fucking world. 

Auntie Pep is a very knowledgeable woman. 

"Wait a minute." Natasha gets out of bed only to undress and be left alone in shorts and sports top. "Come here." Natasha lays under the covers and holds Wanda's naked body. 

  
"I love you so much, Nat." Wanda laughs and approaches Natasha to share the heat. “But what about you. It's your turn.” 

  
"You need to rest ... Wanda." Breathing with satisfaction, Natasha placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "This is all just for you." 

  
"Thanks, Natasha ... I owe you one." Wanda murmurs against Natasha's chest with her eyes closed. 

  
"You don't owe me anything, Wanda ... Thanks for sharing tonight with me ..."

_She is not going to leave me. She really loves me and this night is the proof. Natasha Romanov loves me._

  
Happy and feeling complete. Wanda falls asleep with that thought.


	4. No Time To Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like my heart, my mouth is all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delay, my friend.
> 
> unfortunately a week ago I broke my leg ( 🤕🤕🤕ouch🤕🤕😭) and the injury kept me away.  
> The good news is that I have more time on my hands to finalize the requests on my list.
> 
> I split the chapter in two because I'm correcting some mistakes. 
> 
> On Saturday or Sunday I will finish this beautiful story.

The innocent and insecure girl died yesterday with the first orgasm. 

  
Now, Wanda feels like a completely different girl, with more strength and energy. Right now, she’s a Queen. 

With the first rays of morning light. After sleeping in Natasha's protective arms.  
Determined to continue her "lessons"  
Lazily, Wanda slides between the Alpha's legs, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the neck, inhaling the delicious scent of vodka there, moving her mouth to Nat's large breasts, experimentally sucking on her nipples and savoring the texture of them on her tongue. Wanda smiles pleased, delighting in Natasha's sighs when scrapes her teeth over the sensitive nipple. "You're a fucking teasee, Wanda." 

  
"Excuse me, it was not you who says patience is a virtue." Wanda says amused with a mocking smile on her lips, when hears Natasha snort. Reluctantly, the Omega pulls the nipple out of her mouth and continues the way over Natasha's body, licking ribs and kissing the stomach muscles until Wanda feels the erect, warm penis brushing the skin of her breasts. She wants so much to taste that cock and make Natasha feel so good. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, babe." Natasha smiled lovingly, not losing visual contact with the Omega girl. 

"You make me feel amazing every day, Nat." The Omega leaned forward to place a kiss right in the center of Natasha's toned stomach. "I want to show you how special you are to me, I just hope, do it right."

"You are doing great. So great, babygirl." Natasha blew her a little kiss. 

"Tell me what to do." Wanda muttered, before brushing her lips over the reddish pubic hair. "Tell me how I can make you feel good."

"Well, you can give my good friend a little kiss first." Natasha laughed, nodding at her hard cock. 

Listening to her girlfriend, Wanda blushed even more. Nodding awkwardly, she gulped while her eyes swept over the hard cock resting against Natasha's navel. Wanda saw every detail of the thick length in front her eyes. The reddish skin with red and blue veins adorning the circumference, a drop of transparent liquid is formed at the tip. 

Licking her lips, Wanda took the hard, throbbing flesh in her hand, ( Oh, God. She can feel the veins throbbing.) Bending down she left a little kiss on the tip. (Wow !!!) the meat under her lips is tough and warm. Unable to stop, she lowers her face again and Wanda licks the tip slowly. 

“Oh !! " At first touch of Wanda's tongue caused a pleasant chill that spread to her balls. "Ummm ... babe." Natasha threw her head back humming softly while Wanda began to caress her stomach. Enjoying the wonderful sighs of her Alpha. "I am doing it right." Wanda asked quietly, more self-confident, licked the bulbous cockhead making sure to lick the precum at the tip while her other hand continued to stroke the rest of the cock. 

"Ugghhh!!! … babe." Natasha pouted, her breath escaping from the Omega's clumsy sucks. "Your tongue is so sweet." 

"Nat!" Wanda shuddered with a moan of the salty taste on her tongue, her pussy squeeze when heard Natasha gasp wildly like that. 

Vodka and Peaches mixed together, two scents transforming into a hallucinogenic drug for Alpha and Omega. 

"You are doing so good. You are prefect girl. " Natasha licked her lower lip, clenching the covers in her fists. “You are fucking sexy, babygirl. Now ... uhhhh ... Ummm … rub the tip against your sweet lips. " 

Surprised by the request, Wanda gulped nervously. Like she will apply her favorite lipstick, with a movement of hand she took the meat and rubbed the bulbous head against her upper lip and lower lip afterwards after.

  
"Mmm!!! ... shit!! ... Wanda!!." Natasha let out a husky moan when pink lips rubbed her sensitive tip. If she didn't have control of her Alpha instincts. Natasha would swear she had fucked that mouth until she cums and filled Wanda's face with sweet and hot milk. "Ummm ... I feel like … I'm going to … explode."

"You can do it." Wanda replied with a mischievous smile, looking at Natasha. The infatuated heart inside her chest beat happily at the sight of her protective Alpha, sweaty and flushed, breathing faster, red hair falling softly over the shoulders. Those green eyes darkened with desire and pleasure. “Come on, Nat. Cum on my face.” Licking her lips, Wanda grabbed the penis to bring it to her mouth licking the tip again. 

"As much as I want to fill your angelic face and tits with my milk." Natasha tensed and growled through her teeth. "I'd rather cum down your throat babygirl. Now put my cock in your mouth … slowly. " 

And without waiting any longer, Wanda took a deep breath opening her mouth and began to insert Natasha's cock. The omega feel the meat disappear in her mouth. At first it was the discomfort in her throat, the burning sensation creeping up her throat until Wanda gagged, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "Ummm ..." 

  
“Shhh… babe. Listen to me … relax your throat. Okay, let me help you.” 

Wanda nodded and relaxed her throat. With a slight push Natasha’s cock settled deep in her mouth. “Uuuhhh …” Wanda gasped, her pussy and throat are on fire and Nat's sexy moans complement the moment making it perfect.

"Ah!! ... ah!! ... uhh!!! ..." Natasha threw her head back with mouth open, squeezing the silky hair between her fingers, keeping Wanda's mouth around her aching cock. 

Gripping the thighs for extra support. Wanda is pushing her mouth against the hard meat, sucking and humming audibly. She doesn’t care about the hot pain in her throat, as the minutes passed, Wanda managed to control the gag reflex.

The realization hit her like a train.

Finally Wanda understood. Sex is a fucking crazy experience. Just wild and primitive instinct. Sex with the love of your life is, passion, love, rudeness and pleasure. 

  
The feeling is out of this world. Indescribable to Wanda. For a moment, thought she passed out when felt Natasha's cock throb against her tongue, the bulbous head repeatedly crashing against her throat. Intimately pleasing the Alpha is the most incredible feeling in the universe.

Wanda's body jerked in sheer arousal, her pussy began to drool at time the scent of peaches intensified and filled Natasha's room. Wanda moved her head up and down covering the cock with her saliva as caressed the Alpha's stomach and breasts with one hand. 

  
"Mmmhh… mmm… your mouth is made to fuck it, Wanda." Their moans intertwined, the wet sound of her mouth sucking on that cock is shrill in Wanda's ears. 

  
"Mmmm ..." Wanda complained pleasantly closing the eyes. Beads of sweat cover her flushed face. Felt the saliva accumulate inside her mouth, a little fluids escaping out, staining Nat's balls. Pulling the penis out of her mouth. "Nat ... Nat ... Nat ..." repeating the name on her lips. Wanda took a deep breath and swallowed, continuing to lick the tip, from time to time sucking gently between her lips with more desire. 

“Goood …. Solo … good … suck me like that … like that … don’t stop.” Humming appreciatively, Natasha stuttered. The muscles in her stomach tensed from Wanda's blowjobs. The pressure around her cock is intoxicating making her thrust into Wanda's face until that warm mouth took all her throbbing cock, chasing the hard grip on that throat.

When she could pull away and breathe. Wanda doesn't, she just focuses on licking the collected precum. She loves when Natasha fucked her mouth. The fire burns her skin and sucking that cock is the only comforting relief. 

"You are so perfect." Natasha said panting gasps. Pulling the brown hair gently, pushing the strands of hair out of Wanda's face. “I want to see how you do it, babe.” 

Wanda feels her cheeks blush as Natasha looks at her. On the bed the Alpha watched her with a crooked, sexy smile. "Come on, honey." Without looking away, Wanda began to lick the circumference before taking it, the thick vein length slowly disappearing inside her mouth.

"Ahhmmmm…. Wanda!!! … You are so fucking secy when take all my cock. " Natasha moaned, winking at her before pushing into the wet heat, pushing her cock deeper into Wanda's mouth. 

‘Ummm !!! … ”The Alpha stared at her without even blinking, a look of utter pleasure etched on her face. At this point, Wanda rubbed her thighs trying to ease the tingling heat inside her cunt. 

"Aww, your pussy hurts." Seeing Wanda's discomfort. Laughing, Natasha took pity on her Omega. It seems, Wanda needs to feel relief. If the sweet girl continues sucking her cock with that same energy, Natasha will gladly fucking Wanda and give her many orgasms. "Play with your pussy." 

"Mmmmmm ..." sucking enthusiastically. Wanda let out sighs of pleasure, starting to masturbate as her alpha commanded, her fingers playing with swollen folds, playing with her clit. She can't wait to finish and feel Natasha inside her. 

“Ohh, yeah!!! … yeah!!! " Natasha felt the pleasure build up deep inside her belly, her balls feel so heavy. The sexy she-wolf between her legs is bringing her at the edge of climax. "Suck me harder.” 

“Umm!! Uhm!! .. ”The lustful moans of her Alpha, send small shocks of pleasure direct to Wanda’s clitoris. Her body began to overheat with each touch of her fingers, the cock in her mouth pulsing every second. Her heart racing erratically inside the chest, Wanda can't stop moaning and sucking. 

  
"Fuck, Wanda !!! ... I'm so close babe !! ... Keep sucking … babygirl!! ... ”Natasha gasped, possessively grabbing Wanda's hair, just to keep that mouth sucking on her cock. “Uhhhh… fuck !!! You make me feel in heaven, right now. After this, I promise to fuck you .. so hard and so delicious, Wanda. " Natasha growled madly, when cock head was squeezed down Wanda's throat. 

Fueled by Alpha’s words, with new energy. Wanda sucked more vigorously when Natasha gave her hair a tug. "FUUUuuucck!!!!". The alpha's fingers tightened, the push of that cock down her throat was the last thing as Wanda felt her mouth fill with a large amount of thick, salty liquid. "Mmmm ... uhhhmmm ..." squeezing the tights in her hands. Wanda moaned in surprise, Natasha's sperm flowed down her throat. Obscenely, some white liquid escaping from the corners of her mouth. The taste was something new and delicious, fire flowed through her veins while Wanda swallowed such a sweet seed. Can feel the thick semen go down the throat and warm her stomach at the same time that Natasha moved her hips, fucking her mouth uncontrollably, emptying all her milk. 

"Wanda ..." After feel her balls empty. Natasha stopped moving, collapsing against the soft sheets of her bed. Relaxing the grip, her fingers begun to lovingly caress Wanda's brown strands. Her still standing cock remaining in the warm, wonderful mouth. Natasha can feel balls and inner thighs are a mess, stained with her own sperm and Wanda's saliva. 

Carefully. A trembling Wanda pulled the member out of her mouth. Breathing in, filling her lungs expand with air. Mischievously, opened her mouth showing Natasha the last string of cum on her tongue. Wanda with a mocking smile, noisily swallowed the remaining sperm. "Hmm ... you taste so good, Natasha." Wanda taste and hummed like it was the sweetest, most delicious ice cream in the world. "I feel you here." Wanda stroked her tummy and licked the milky liquid stained lips. 

“You are the devil in disguise ... That was fucking perfect”. Natasha giggled breathlessly, moaning with sexual satisfaction. "You have a very talented mouth, Wanda." 

"Like my heart, my mouth is all yours." Wanda responded sensually, sat on Natasha's hips and gave her a deep kiss. Natasha laughed and sighed kissing Wanda after cumming in her mouth, savoring her own seed on girl's lips. "Whenever and wherever you want my mouth, Nat."

"That’s my precious babygirl." Natasha kissed Wanda hungry. 

The growl in the stomach makes them break the kiss. The loving couple burst into laughter.  
“Wow, is my beautiful girl hungry? " hugging her tightly. Natasha laughed fondly, kissing Wanda's forehead, nose and lips.

“Uh huh. " Wanda nodded, biting her lip looking adorable. 

  
“We go to breakfast." 

  
“Nooo, I want to continue with the lessons, Nat. " Wanda frowned. 

  
“You need to eat and recharge your batteries, baby. " Natasha caressed the bare back with her palms. 

  
“Uhhhh… on one condition. " Wanda pecked at Nat's lips. "I want chocolate French toast." 

  
“My girl wants it. " Natasha smiled and slapped Wanda’s ass playfully. "My girl gets it."


	5. There's nothing to fear. Close your eyes, I won't let you fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing to fear  
> You will see eventually  
> That I am all in  
> Close your eyes  
> I won't let you fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the grand finale is here.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this wandanat fic and hope I have developed your request at 100%.
> 
> thank you for sending me your interesting request.
> 
> 🙏🙏🙏🙏🤣🤣🤣🤣

After a delicious breakfast, the plan was to watch a series on Netflix and snuggle up. Soon the plan was forgotten and now. Wanda and Natasha naked, they are fucking uncontrollably on the couch. Starting with a delicious 69. Wow, Wanda loves it when her girlfriend eats her pussy so spectacularly, in return Wanda eagerly sucks the cock hoping to receive the sweet seed in deep her mouth.

  
Spreading her legs, Wanda and Natasha exchange lazy kisses. The Omega could feel the Alpha's warm body snuggle between her legs while Natasha rolled the hips in slow movements to gain better access to Wanda’s swollen and needy pussy. Natasha's skin on her chest feels so good and it occurred to Wanda that it had been the best weekend of her entire life.

Natasha opened a new world with endless options, until Wanda lived the best orgasm of her young life. Neither the toys nor her own touch made feel that way. 

The good feeling of warmth covering Wanda's body felt so good. 

Taking Natasha's face in her hands, Wanda sat up to see her. The Alpha’s face was covered in a faint blush and sweat. Touched the red strands, scratching the back of Natasha's neck. 

Wanda was about to speak, but Natasha came over and kissed her, leaving her breathless. The rough kiss took Wanda by surprise, now Natasha was pressing her breasts against Wanda's tits. 

Natasha's hungry kiss consumed the air in Wanda's lungs. The insistent mouth licking and biting her lips as alpha's hands grasped her hips possessively. Alpha’s strong body pressed her against the couch. Wanda meekly and submissively bowed to her Alpha's rough caresses.

"You learn fast, babygirl." Natasha said appreciatively. Lifting the weight of her body a little, broke the kiss. “It's time to show you the most important and the most special lesson, babe. Miss Maximoff are you ready. " 

Nodding foolishly over and over. "Uh huh !! ... Uh huh. " Dizzy, Wanda gasped for air until felt Natasha’s cock brush between her sticky thighs. The gasp turned into a low moan when Wanda could look down and see the huge cock dangling between Natasha's legs. Hard, thick and throbbing so close between her thighs.

Natasha chuckled when caught Wanda moving the hips, trying to touch her cock. “Such an impatient Omega. I see."  
"Nat." Wanda said in a weak voice, her body is on fire and needs the alpha's magic touch to ease the calm the flames on her skin and pussy.

A tiny part in Wanda's mind. She wasn't really sure wanted to do this. Perhaps Wanda are overreaching herself and living her sexual experiences a bit fast.

Natasha licking her pussy is a harmless thing. Bit, Natasha to fuck her with that huge cock is terrifying. Wanda thought about the possible pain of the intrusion whe she tried to take all that length into her virgin pussy. 

  
But, Fuck. The heat pain will get worse if Wanda don't decide to act. Her temperature doubled in minutes, Wanda is practically going into heat. Their skin and bones seem to be able to melt at any moment. The little wolf in her chest howls in pain. Thinking of her opinions and unable to help herself. Wanda inhales and spreads her legs widely, inviting Natasha to take what belongs to her.

"Do it, Nat." Wanda gasped for air, slid a hand between her thighs and spread the pussy lips. "Please, Nat. Get in me."

“My love. I love you so much, Wanda. Never forget that." Natasha spoke in a sweet and gentle voice. Kissing Wanda's forehead. 

Wanda smiled at her girlfriend, stroking Natasha's cheek. The Omega felt her heart melt, this time for a different reason. The sound of Alpha’s voice.

“I got you, babygirl.” Just when Natasha kissed Wanda on the lips, exerting pressure her cock brushed the wet folds, pressing the tight slit. “Let me show you how much I love you.” 

"Uhhhnnn ... Nat !." Coherent thoughts flew out the window, when Wanda felt the tip opening her pussy. "Ohh, Nattt!!!! ..." Biting her lip, Wanda hummed and lifted her hips. Welcoming the alpha. 

Natasha grunted and hummed aligning her erection. Pushing forward. So slowly, inch by inch Natasha thrust her cock into Wanda's wet and intoxicating heat.  
“Ahhh!! Oh, Goshh!!!” For Wanda the seconds turn into minutes when Natasha entered her slowly. The thick cock took her breath away, it feels so full. The fire now burns her pussy. Wanda feels her pussy juices boil. 

There is no going back. Wanda thinks. Natasha's cock feels hot and hard. So hard and throbbing inside her pussy. A great sensual moan falls from her lips as Natasha begins to slowly move in and out repeatedly.

Instinctively looking for the penetrations of Natasha. Wanda spreading her legs began to push towards the cock between her thighs.

"Ohh, you are incredibly hot, babygirl." Natasha groaned as Wanda found her thrusts. 

"Oh shit!!" Wanda exhaled shakily, writhing on the couch, as Natasha drove her massive cock deep into her swollen cunt. What a fucked up feeling. The sharp pain in her pussy filled with a faint tingle.

"What a tight pussy, Wanda." Natasha sighed, kissing Wanda in a messy way. "I can't wait to mark this pussy as mine." 

"Oh Nat!!! …" Wanda sobbed, clearly enjoying the fucking and the dominating words. Embarrassingly with only a few superficial penetrations she cums deliciously, milking Natasha's cock.

"Shit baby!!" Natasha gritted her teeth and hummed, feeling Wanda's fluids wet her crotch. The alpha clenched Wanda’s hips possessively in her hands in an effort to restrain herself from knotting the Omega.

"Fuck!!! Fuck!!! Fuck!!!." Enjoying the aftershocks of the orgasm. Wanda's eyes widened when felt the pressure on her pussy. That's ... Oh shit. It's Natasha's knot. Wanda can feel it brush against her pussy. A crazy thought cross through her mind.

Wanda wants to belong to Natasha, her alpha. Wanda wants Natasha's knot. "Nat ... give me ... give me … uhmm .. your knot." While her mind is spinning, her vision seems to blur, the heat still scorching but bearable. Natasha with her knot can ease the fire in Wanda’s veins. 

“Uhmm. Wanda, babygirl. " Natasha grunted, grabbing Wanda's hips sped up her thrusts. "Are you sure." Her penetrations became erratic and hard. The force of their impacts make Wanda's tits jump. 

  
“Uh huh, I want you.” Wanda nodded and took the alpha's face kissing her deeply, hoping with that kiss to convey what her words cannot.  
Explosions of vodka and peaches drives them into a sick and sexy state.

  
"Close your eyes baby." Natasha said between kisses in a low voice. "Focus on my voice and your body." 

  
"Ugghhh !!! Nat. " Wanda obeyed and closed the eyes and relaxed her pussy.  
"I love you." Natasha grunted and groaned, gave a violent shove. Sticking her knot in that ridiculously tight pussy. "Ahhhh yeah!!! ... babygirl." 

My godddd!!!” Wanda moaned loudly as Natasha shoved the knot in and out of her pussy. Wanda’s brain flew to the skies and her heart exploded like a supernova as her pussy closed around Natasha's knot. God it felt fucking good. Scraping her nails down Natasha's back, Wanda cums so hard until her vision darkened for a moment, the big swollen knot inside spread her pussy painfully. 

"You’re mine." Breathing peaches scent. Natasha bit Wanda’s neck and continued to fuck submissive Omega. Pussy lips felt good tightening her knot. Pushing forward its tip directly hit Wanda's uterus.

"I am yours, Alpha." Wanda sobbed, two more strong orgasms hitting her body. 

Feeling the gland give under her bite. Natasha slowed her huge cock contracted deep in that pussy. Wanting nothing more to fill Wanda’s womb with her seed. 

“So fucking good.” Wanda choked obscenely when the cock shot squirt after squirt of white sperm. The warmth of Natasha's milk filled her quickly.

  
Laughing weakly, Natasha collapsed onto her body without moving at all, weak after such a phenomenal orgasm. 

  
“Ummm.” Wanda lost her voice, the happy, exhausted smile on her flushed face is the only sign of her sexual satisfaction.

Laughing softly, they hugged each other and cuddled on the couch. Languid caresses and kisses are their common language.

Wanda can feel every little detail. The knot was huge, firmly stuck in her pussy. Natasha's cock buried deep. Her tits are sore as her pussy. Wanda feel her skin regained its normal temperature. The knot felt huge inside her pussy, she wondered what Nata's knot looks like.

"What's wrong, babe." Seeing the frown on Wanda's face. Natasha worried asked in a sweet voice.

“I umm ”Wanda embarrassed and blushed speaking awkwardly. "I ... you would consider me a pervert if I wanted to see what looks like your knot.”

  
“Uh. "Natasha didn't expect that answer, she just laughed." You're not a perverted honey. Come on. " Gently and carefully. Natasha moved allowing Wanda to see the sexy image with her own eyes.

  
Shakily, Wanda got up. Sitting up on her elbows. "What the f !!!" The image in front of her eyes took her breath away.

Her stretched pussy hugging Natasha's knot. Pussy lips with a furious red color, swollen and slimy. Her clit grew three times its normal size, now outside the hood.  
Even with the sight of her abused pussy, the sensation felt so good. 

  
At some point, Wanda fell asleep exhausted.  
“My love ”. Natasha kissed her forehead. Her cock started to soften and soon it slid out of Wanda's fucked pussy. Her cum spilled out of that sweet red peach. Natasha saw her sperm spilling all over the couch. 

  
"Wanda". Natasha exhausted whispering trying to wake up her adorable girlfriend. "Hey Babygirl ".

Wanda just babbled and continued sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, Wanda." Natasha with a mocking smile, decided to push her luck seeing between Wanda's spread legs. "I need to clean up my fucking mess before I rest." 

  
Natasha got down on her knees and crawled between Wanda's legs and gave that pussy a few licks, humming and tasting her sperm straight from Wanda's pussy. 

  
“Ummm so sweet. There is nothing better in the world than drink my milk straight from a freshly fucked pussy. "

Wanda moaned in her sleep as Natasha proceeded to clean that pussy with long, slow licks. Sucking the tight opening extracting more seed from Wanda's pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a surprise just for you.


	6. Make Me Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter. you know like an apology for the long wait and also as a thank you for supporting my work and your kind words during these months.
> 
> thanks for giving me this challenge and left your kuddos everytime you see a new of my fics.

Wanda thought about feeling embarrassed for acting like this. Like a whore waiting to fill her pussy with cream.

But no and Natasha is the happiest woman in the universe with this situation. Teaching her girlfriend every aspect and detail of dirty sex. Some Sex Positions (69, missionary, riding, doggy style, couch sex.) Sunday hours passed in a tide of sex toys, fetishes and more.

When the spectacular weekend ended. Monday arrived. Time to go back to work.

Over the course of the morning, Wanda discovered …

Natasha can't keep the hands off her body, and Wanda (fortunately or unfortunately) can't say no to her Alpha. The lovely couple now fuck like fucking rabbits in spring season.

Right now, Both are in Stark Industries for the love of Christ.

In Natasha's office. Fucking wildly.

Half-naked Wanda riding the Alpha. Only a cute open button top covers her. Well, almost covers her. On the chair, Natasha is madly sucking on the big boobs, biting the erect nipples while her hands caress and squeeze Wanda's bare buttocks.

The wet noises accompany their respective moans and hums.

With no air in the lungs, swayed and bouncing on the Alpha's lap. Moaning over and over Natasha’s name sensually. Wanda growled with each sway as slammed her pussy against Natasha's cock, up to the hilt each time. She practically fucked herself erratically.

Natasha's hands gripping her ass tightly, helping her keep the pace hard and fast. Wanda can see the expression on her girlfriend's face, which doesn't hide the emotions. “I love to see your sweet tits jump, babygirl. You're a hungry fucking wolf taking my thick cock.”

About to respond. The knocking on the door brings Wanda out of her lustful state.

"Nat." On alert. Wanda protests weakly, her pussy tightening rhythmically. "We should stop."

"Not. You don't dare to stop. " Natasha growled domineeringly in Omega's ear. "Keep fucking yourself." Continue speaking, before biting into the gland in the neck.

"Umm ... ahhh !!!" Wanda sobbed. Nodding, she twisted the hips in a circle and then began to jump, fucking herself at a different angle.

"Mrs. Romanoff." Assistant Darcy Lewis's voice rings through the door.

"Not now. I'm really busy right now, Lewis." said dark voice. Natasha sucked the pale skin under her mouth, leaving hickeys visible on Wanda's neck. marking hers . Only hers.

"Sorry. Um, I need your signature on some documents. " Darcy spoke, unease clearly seeping into her voice. "It's really urgent, Miss Romanoff."

Natasha moaned licking Wanda's tits, spreading hickeys and love bites all over the chest. Fuck. Natasha is tempted to tell the young intern to fuck off. Fire Darcy for interrupting the moment when she’s fucking Wanda magnificently. After all, Natasha swore to make Lewis pay for hurting her sweet babygirl.

"Ummm !! I told you I’m really busy. " Natasha said in a angry voice before burying her nose into the peach scent gland, enjoying the feeling of her cock being squeezed. “I am the boss here, not you. You take my orders. Now get out of here before Darcy I fires you. " With that said The Alpha sank his teeth into the submissive Omega's frail neck.

"Ahh !!! Shit ... I'm going ... To cuuhmmm !! " Hearing Darcy's footsteps quickly disappear. The sweet feeling was about to collide with her body. Wanda resisted the urge to laugh. "Ah!! ah yeah!!! so good…" focusing. Wanda moaned in ecstasy, Natasha's bite brought her closer to climax. The satisfying pain in her delicate pussy and neck is so fucking electrifying.

Discharges of energy and heat push Wanda’s body to unimaginable limits. Wanda already got her throat completely filled with Nat's milk this morning and moments before. Now it is her pussy's turn to be full filled.

"Nat !!!!! Ahhhhh… ” Cumming gloriously, Wanda felt the orgasm take over her senses, stiffened as she sank deep into Nat's cock. The orgasm continued to trickle down in the form of pussy juices.

"Uhhhh ... I love when you wet mommy's balls so good, babygirl." Natasha giggled, emptying her load of sperm into Wanda.

"Mmmm ... yeah ... yeah .. oh holy shit!!" Closing the eyes, fell on the body of her girlfriend. Desperately kissing Natasha. Wanda sobbed enjoying the aftershocks crossing her skin, her breasts pressing against each other seem to prolong the orgasm. "Uhmmm ... God, Nat. I don't think I can stop doing this."

"For me, don't stop." Breathing deeply the sweet pheromones in the air. Breaking the kiss. Natasha whispered in Wanda's ear, her hands tenderly caressing the Omega's sweaty back and hair. Slowly her cock softened inside Wanda's pussy. "Just say the magic word and I'll fuck you right in the place and moment. You know. I’m thinking seriously fuck you in the elevator, or I+D offices, Ummm your Uncle Tony's office would be absolutely fun. The sky is the limit, baby. "

"Oh Nat. I guess, I'm the luckiest girl in the universe." Laughing, Wanda began to purr at the touch of Natasha's palms against her ass.

"Uh huh." Natasha hugged Wanda tighter, running her nose around Wanda's neck. "I love you Wanda."

"I love you too." Sweaty and happily sore. Wanda is thinking about the next place to fuck. Darcy's office seems like such a tempting place to make a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> my wandanat pic edit.


End file.
